


Fika

by annihilation- (horsegrl)



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost BC, the band ghost
Genre: Coffee, Comfort, Cookies, Darkness, F/M, Fear/Phobias, Fluff, NSFW, Oral Sex, Power Outage, Sex, Smut, Snow, Storm - Freeform, Winter, fika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsegrl/pseuds/annihilation-
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a winter storm rages outside, a cozy fika is interrupted by a power outage. Other sources of heat and electricity soon become apparent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fika

**Author's Note:**

> It's perhaps a bit fluffier than usual. I had some fluff-demons to work out. 
> 
> Integrated some practical power outage tips, too! Nerd!
> 
> Swedish dialogue provided by Google, so I absolve myself from blame.

I knew it was going to be a bad storm. 

It was that time of year, late January, when the northwest wind cut deep and cold seeped into your bones. The sun shone pallidly through a veil of ashen clouds that day. The clouds thickened as the day progressed, hanging low in the sky, glowering over the earth below. 

I found that the birds always seemed to know better than anyone what was coming. There appeared to be hundreds of small birds jockeying for position at the bird feeder I had placed by one of the outbuildings. Juncos, chickadees and sparrows skittered and danced underneath it. I had placed it carefully so I could watch it from my favorite spot, the windows seat in the library. That's where I was when the first tiny snowflakes began to hiss against the window as the faint sun slipped below the horizon. 

The day's work was done, all the clergy's affairs were in order for the moment. Supper had been served to those who were present, and tidied away. All was quiet, save for the keening of the storm. 

I leaned back against the window frame, fixing a cushion behind me. Waves of snow scudded low across the ground as the last of the birds made the most of the dying light. The snow had begun to accumulate amongst the dead grass and drift against the buildings. Just the sight of it made my feet cold, and I tucked them securely underneath me as I turned back to my book. 

Contentedly disengaged with reality, I drifted through the pages, utterly absorbed. I had no idea how dark it had become in the library until the lamp beside me was suddenly switched on. 

Smiling, I craned my neck up to see him. His mask framed his eyes, shining warmly.

"What's this tome? Dragons or the chosen one?" He teased, nudging me with his hip.

"Neither," I slipped my bookmark in place and laid my book aside. "Well, not dragons anyway. Fate, time travel and a smattering of Arthurian legend," I ran my hand across the embossed cover of the book. "And you know me, if it's not seven or eight hundred pages, it's not worth reading."

"Your books are safe from me," he chuckled. "Not my cup of tea. However, this is your cup of coffee," he said, sketching a bow and holding a cup out to me. 

I gratefully took the coffee, wrapping my hands around it and holding it to my chest. He swept around me and flopped dramatically on the other end of the window seat, somehow managing not to spill his own cup. I chuckled at his performance. He put his cup on the windowsill and produced a bag of cookies from under his arm. 

"Now," he said triumphantly, "we shall have a proper fika." He opened the bag and pulled out the tray, sitting the cookies between us on the seat. "Not like that poor attempt you made the other day!"

I cried out in mock outrage, swatting his hand and snatching the cookies away from him.

"Is that so? Seems to me you didn't go away hungry, now did you?" I accused, pointing at him with a cookie.

He leaned back against the window casing, laughing heartily. "No, but that's the problem with hunger."

"And what is that, hmm?" I inquired, passing him a cookie. I could see the mischief twinkling in his eyes.

Reaching out for the cookie, he took me by the wrist instead, pulling me closer. He leaned in, closing the distance between us. He held my hand over his heart, beating solidly in his broad chest. I swallowed dryly as our eyes locked.

"No matter how much you have, you will always be hungry again. Much craves more."

With that, he tipped up his mask and kissed me, gently grazing my lower lip with his teeth. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply as he pulled away. 

I had settled contentedly back against my cushions before I noticed I was no longer in possession of the tray of cookies, only the one I had tried to pass to him. I looked up from my empty hand, mouth curling from surprise to a crooked, amused smile. He began to laugh as I looked back to him.

"You!" I giggled. His laughter was infectious. "Well played." I retrieved my coffee cup and clinked it against his. 

We sat in amiable silence for a while, watching the snow scour across the yard as we enjoyed our fika. The snow was almost blowing in sideways now, and the wind whistled around the corners of the building. 

A sudden gust of wind drove the snow hard against the window, startling me and making me jump. I hated sudden noises. The intensity of the storm had been increasing and with it, my apprehension. This was a longstanding issue for me, I didn't bear bad weather well. 

"What's wrong?"

"I...well," embarrassed, I continued. "I don't really like bad weather. The wind...the sudden noises bother me." Forcing a sheepish smile, I drained my coffee cup and laid it aside. "Keep that to yourself, please. It a pretty foolish thing to be scared of."

He reached across and squeezed my hand tightly. "I will, don't worry about it."

"I'm usually ok if I know there are people around, really," I prattled nervously as I looked out the window, "and so long as the power doesn't go out."

Which is exactly what happened next.

The room plunged suddenly into darkness as the wind slammed savagely against the window. I choked back a cry, trying to master my rising panic. I drew my knees up to my chest. I couldn't see a thing. I pulled my hand from his and covered my face, trying to control my breathing. 

"Oh, min älskling, come here," he reached out across the darkness to curl his fingers around my leg. 

That was all it took. I scooted quickly across the window seat, as he stretched out his leg to let me get closer. I curled up against his chest, gripping my knees tightly. One ear listened to the steady rhythm of his breathing, the other to the storm raging outside. He brought one large hand up to cover both of mine, and the other hand gently rubbed my back. I could feel my breath coming easier as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"I'm sorry, I'll -"

He stroked my cheek with his thumb, interrupting me. "Don't apologize for something you have no control over."

I sighed. "You're right. I just don't like losing it in front of people, it's embarrassing."

"You've lost it in front of me before," he teased, "a few times actually-" he craned his neck down to see my expression, eyes crinkling.

I feigned insult and tried to poke him with my elbow, but he saw this coming and, laughing, he pulled me tightly against himself, pinning my arms. I relaxed against him, placing a hand on his chest. 

"Anyway, since the wind is blowing in against this side of the house, what are we doing here?" He asked, tucking my head under his chin.

"Well, that's a good question, isn't it?"

"Come on then," he disentangled himself from me and stood up, towing me along with him.

He led me across the library to the door. "Where to?" I asked as he paused in the hallway. 

It was darker here, cut off from even the faint light outdoors. It was, thankfully, much quieter. The wind's rage and the insistent sussuration of the snow against the windows were only a nagging presence.

"The south wing, I think. The worst of the storm is blowing in this way, so the south wing will be to the leeward."

We set off through the halls in that direction. I stopped by the kitchen to retrieve a flashlight.

"We should check the breaker panel while we're here, to be sure the power's actually out and it's not just us." Smiling sweetly, I passed him the light. "You can be my lovely assistant." I rose up on my toes and kissed the nose of his mask, grinning up at him.

He took it from me and smacked my ass as I turned to head for the back hall. I squawked playfully, and ran ahead of him. I could feel the heat rising in my face, and for once I was the tiniest bit glad that the power was out. 

He caught up to me by the panel. Laughing, I weakly tried to fend him off as he pinned me against the wall. 

"Assistant, eh?" he rumbled darkly. He had me caged between his arms, forearms pressed against the wall so his masked face was inches from mine. He pressed his body deliciously against my own, canting his hips to rut his now obvious erection against my belly.

"Not just a regular assistant," I corrected him, breathless. "My lovely assistant."

He passed me the flashlight, which I took, quizzically. With a grunt, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed me back against the wall as he moved his mask and lowered his mouth to mine. I kissed him back, hotly. The mingling of lust and leftover fear coursing through my body was intoxicating. I wrapped my arms around his neck and purred as his mouth explored my throat. 

He paused and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. "Let's check the panel and get out of here."

Breathless, I clutched at his shoulders as he suddenly pulled me away from the wall. He carried me over to the breaker panel.

Recovering my wits somewhat, I tsked at him as I opened the panel door.

"What is it?"

"Some assistant!" I chided, "You were supposed to hold the flashlight, weren't you?"

He slid one hand down to grab my ass. "Something came up...my hands were full."

"Excuses!" I slammed the panel door shut. "All's good there, but I'm afraid you're fired as my assistant."

"Whatever shall I do?" He cried in mock distress, "it's the workhouse for me!"

Laughing, I held him tightly as I kissed his neck. "I don't know," I teased, "there may be a position opening up that would better suit your talents."

He groaned and cursing me thoroughly in Swedish, he made his way back out through the kitchen. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, he pushed gently down on my legs, depositing me on the first step. We stood eye to eye, and even in the darkness I could feel his gaze upon my face.

He slid his hands under my shirt, pressing against me once more. Our mouths found one another in the darkness and I gasped his name as he drew his nails across my back. 

"Åh, min älskare...," he began huskily.

Pushing against his chest, I carefully climbed up another step or two.

"Your älskare wants this very much," I reached out and cupped his face, "but she does not want to do it on the steps." I turned and climbed another step. "Come on, catch me!" 

I had surprise one my side as I took off up the stairs with a squeal. I could hear him huffing up the stairs, taking them two at a time with his long legs. I managed to get to the top before he caught me by the wrist and spun me around.

"That's it," he said as he bent over and grabbed me behind the knees. He straightened up and flopped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "You're mine now," he growled.

Giggling and helpless, he carried me down the dark hallway to his rooms. I had never been in his rooms before. We had always caught each other by chance, and made the most out of it. Whatever happened, I always took it as it came, content with our working friendship and the occasional shag. This felt different, here in his private space. He spun me around as he closed the door behind us. I scolded myself for being overly emotional, and filed that feeling away for further examination at a later date. 

Spinning me around again, I whooped and grabbed his ass for support. He knelt, placing my feet in the floor again and sliding me off his shoulder. I straightened up, and had to grab his arm for support while the room equilibrated. 

My hand slid down his arm and brushed across his outstretched palm as I walked across the room. I could make out a couch and chair to my left, and a coffee table littered with papers. An open door led to another dark space along the outer wall, which I assumed to be the bedroom. There appeared to be a computer desk and shelves in the other end of the room. I walked carefully across to the windows. 

"You were right," I said softly as he joined me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"About what?" He held me close, and I let my head loll back against his chest. 

"The wind, it's not nearly as bad here. Thanks for bringing me up, my rooms are really hard for me on nights like this."

"That's not the only things that's-"

"Don't you dare!" I turned in his arms, poking him playfully in the chest.

"I couldn't resist."

He took my hand and guided it up to his neck. I brought my other hand up to join it as he moved his mask and kissed me eagerly. He grabbed my ass pulled me to him, grinding his bulge against me. My breath was coming fast and short as he leaned back for a moment and peeled off my shirt, and in turn, his own.

"Följ mig, mitt hjärta," he purred as he took my hands. He backed toward the bedroom, leading me with him. "I will have you properly for once."

The desire in his voice loosed a moan from my throat as adrenaline flooded my body. My face burned, but not nearly as hot as the newly awakened fire in my slit. 

He dropped one of my hands as he retrieved an oil lamp from a low table. He led me carefully to the bed, and sat the lamp down on the nightstand. He gently pushed me back, and I sat on the edge of his bed as he rooted through the nightstand for a lighter. He took the tall glass chimney off the lamp and lit the wick. A soft light suffused the room, flared brightly, and settled to a steady glow as he adjusted the wick. He carefully replaced the chimney and sat the lighter aside. 

He was silhouetted by the soft lamplight as he turned back to me. He nudged my legs apart with his knee and reached back to pull out the elastic holding my braid together. I pulled his mouth to me and closed my eyes as his tongue snaked over mine. He raked his fingers through my braid, freeing my hair to fall loosely across my back. We broke apart and I pushed myself farther back on the bed. He crawled up to lay beside me. I wiggled over to press myself against his exposed body, hooking my leg around his hips. He was warm and solid against me in the cool room. He rolled over onto his back, taking me with him. I kissed him quickly and sat up, straddling his hips. His hands slid up my thighs to unfasten my jeans as I discarded my bra. I leaned back down over him, allowing my nipples to graze delicately along his chest. He held me by one hip as he slid his other hand along my stomach and into my panties. I gasped as he parted my lips and stroked a nimble finger against my throbbing clit.

"Fuck," he moaned, "you're so fucking wet, I can't..."

He withdrew his hand and pushed me off him. I landed on my back with a squeak, and he was at me. He kissed his way down my stomach, and I arched up into his mouth. He pulled at my jeans, and I helped him push them down over my hips. He stripped them down my legs, taking my panties with them. He knelt between my legs, running his hands up my thighs and pushing them apart. 

Where his hands went, his mouth soon followed. He dragged his tongue slowly up the length of my slit, pausing over my clit to wrap his lips around it and flick it maddeningly with his tongue. I cried out a garbled curse and knotted my fists into the blankets as he continued pushing me deeper, farther toward the edge with each delicate movement of his mouth. He slid two fingers into my opening, curling them achingly against me as I bore down on them.

His mouth left my clit suddenly bereft. I looked down just as he lowered his clever mouth to my breast, sucking gently as he teased his teeth against my nipple. His mask leered eerily up at me as he lavished the same attention on the other breast. I writhed under his hands, utterly lost.

"Why in the...," I forced myself to speak coherently between my moans, "fucking devil...do you...ah...still have your goddamn pants on....aah!"

He lifted his head from my breast, giving my nipple a pluck on the way up. He sat back, still kneeling between my legs. I sat up too, pulling his fingers or of me as I went.

"Overdressed again?"

"You'll never learn."

"Better to be overdressed-"

He let out a surprised grunt as I grabbed him roughly by the belt and pulled him toward the head of the bed along with me.

I unbuckled his belt and began to unfasten his pants. "You said you were going to have me properly, for once," I shoved his pants down over his ass and thighs, freeing his cock, which I immediately grabbed and began to stroke. "What did you mean by that?" It was his turn to squirm.

"I wanted to...fuck...you somewhere...jäkla...we weren't going to end up messing up the furniture...ah...or ending up with fucking rug burn....jävla byxor!"

He grabbed my wrist and removed my hand from his cock. I leaned back against his pillows as he finally kicked free of his pants. He was on me then, all mouth and hands everywhere, in my hair, on my nipples, ass, thighs. I moaned desperately into his devouring mouth as reached down and rubbed the head of his cock along the aching wetness of my clit. My breath came is short gasps as I hooked a leg around him and tried to force him inside. 

He pushed my leg off, and took both of my knees in his hands. He pushed my knees back, exposing my cunt fully. He began to slowly rub his cock along the length of my cunt, moaning softly at the sight. I reached down and pressed my hand to his thrusting cock, increasing the friction for both of us. He stopped suddenly and gently pressed the head of his cock inside me.

"Please," I called his name, "please, I want you so bad it hurts."

"Say it," he growled breathlessly, "I know you know...say it for me..."

"Knulla mig, snälla...snälla..." I pleaded, aching. I would have done anything for him in that moment, anything.

I cried out in relief as he finally slid himself home. He crushed me against the bed as I wrapped my legs around him, inviting him deeper. He worked his hands underneath me to grab my shoulders, keeping me from bouncing away as he hammered into me. He was like a wild thing, overcome by barely contained lust. He pace was maddening, his physical presence overpowering. I could feel my orgasm beginning to crest. 

"Harder, please...snälla...make me come..."

"Do it...do it, let me hear you..."

I screamed his name, over and over as he shattered me. I heard him cry out in the oblivion of my orgasm, and felt him spill hotly inside me. 

My legs felt like jelly as I slid them off his sweaty hips to flop lifelessly on the bed. His chest heaved as I reached up to wrap my arms tenderly around him. He edged off my chest, allowing me to take a deep breath. 

He combed his fingers through the disaster that was my hair, trying to work out where the part was and which lock went where.

"Sex hair," I giggled, "don't even try to fix it."

He snorted at me, pulling me tightly to his chest. He nudged his mask up and buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply.

"You smell so good."

"I probably smell like sex and sweat."

"That's good, I like it on you."

I laughed against his chest as he reached behind me and pulled down the blankets for me.

I willed my wobbly legs to work, and managed to crawl under the covers. He followed suit and I snuggled into the protective crook of his arm, head resting on his chest.

Content and exhausted, I drifted off to sleep, oblivious to the storm raging outside.


End file.
